a mothers heart and gods light
by juliedtfan1
Summary: a story of a middle aged woman who comes from a abusive father and loving mother to finally get her life going to find a new life in Scotland and finaly break the abuse cycle to find love and romance


A Mothers Heart and Gods Light

By Julie ann joyce

The Day was downcast and gloomy and Juliet Angela Willis was sitting by the window looking out surveying the scenes unfolding before her,

Mr Jenkins dog still being awkward she thought with a smile, buster the great Dane was pulling at his lead and almost taking poor mr Jenkins for a walk not the other way around, He noticed the woman watching from her cottage window and smiled waving , pointing at buster and shrugging and , till he was almost pulled of his feet by buster noticing the neighbourhood cat Fi Fi , mr pomfreys persian, diving into the Azaelias for cover ,

Juliet had not long moved into primrose terrace cottage , and it seemed a friendly Neighbourhood on the whole.

She was 49 and a friendly quiet affable soul, normal 5ft something height, and pleasantly plump, with dark brown hair beginning to show grey. And dark brown eyes which betrayed an innocence behind them. a semi reluctant spinster as she had looked after her father Ronald for some years, a difficult man of sorts, one to whom you wouldn't be naturally friends with, as he was a grouch of the highest degree , a man of 68 full of bum and bluster and not very sensitive, he had gone into a home , as he had got worse recently and was too much for Juliet to cope with on her own.

She hadn't wanted to do that but he'd got so bad that she had to do it albeit reluctantly , she needed a life and had spent years supposedly waiting for one to start .

Juliet's mother Helen Willis nee bowyer had died of a heart attack a few years before, a wife and mother who had been lovingly dedicated to both, a good cook and housewife , and the exact opposite of her father Ronald in every way, Helen had been a soul with a beautifully bright colourful spirit, which in its time had shined from her mother,

But during her last years had dulled painfully as time and her fathers demands had wittled it down.

Juliet and Helen were mother and daughter and Confidant, and Friends and everything to each other , Helen more or less taught Juliet from a young age how to be a proper woman , loving , and as dignified as situations would allow, how to cook and manage a home and family, hopefully hers someday.

Juliet was lost in thoughts of the past and family and a million and one other things, the phone rang jolting her out of her skin,

It was ok it was her sister Claire , who had been a free happy spirit and had moved out of father Ronald's house , preferring to live with a young man called Richard , who Juliet quiet liked so was happy for her 10 yrs younger sister to live with, he was a friend too, as long as he looked after Claire , whom he cared for .

Ever mindfull of being the elder of two siblings and very protective of Claire from the viewpiont of being an older sister and so should look out for younger ones,

The conversation ended with Claire saying "hows the old bugger " and Juliet had told her the news of when she last saw him in the home.

"oh usuall she laughed ""driving the nurses nuts with his grouching "you know Dad Claire , she tried to unsuccessfully stifle a giggle , and the conversation drew to a close with laughter as it usually did well mostly , unless they had disagreed on something .

Juliet put the phone down still chortling to herself , and walked back to the window, "sorry mum she whispered " didn't mean to put dad there but I think you'd understand us wouldn't you" .

Juliet fingered lovingly the quartz crystal heart her mother had given her as a adolescent of 18, "quite a while ago " Juliet muttered under her breath which on this cold day steamed on the window .

Helen had told her eager young daughter Juliet " this is from me only and It represents My heart and my love for you, its only quartz clear crystal Juliet , but what makes it special is this"

And she leaned forward .

As if to stress something " this heart is as I said , but it Is like a window to God"

Juliet blinked and replied " a window to God mum "

How so" well" her mother carried on with the explanation, Juliet could smell the polish from the duster her mum always wielded Around the home.

"well you see" Helen Replied , "this is the thing Dumpling " A nickname her mum always used to describe her daughter when feeling whimsical.

"what's that Mumsy Bumsy" said Juliet Grinning triumphantly ,

"cheeky Beggar" Smiled Helen back kissing her daughter on the nose quickly"

And both breaking into giggles, "now come on let me finish" "ok mum" spoke Juliet in a jaunty manner .

"her mother started again " well this heart has many facets

In it , to represent the many facets of gods love, "neat " said Juliet grinning from ear to ear , her eyes widening and gleaming at the excitement of that fact, Helen had always .loved that about her daughter Juliet , the fact that when in awe and wonderment of something , She still showed a almost childlike sparkle in the eyes, where you could almost still see the child within her she once was.

Retaining a kind of innocence to her still without being childish, which would occasionally shine from Juliet's big brown eyes .

In moments like this .

"and" she said again, "Juliet being serious sweetheart" " this heart represents " and Juliet replied Cheekily "yeah you said god's heart right mumsy"

"right you daft pudden" she smiled back "now getting back to this as I've got housework to do" playfully wiping her daughters nose with the duster.

Juliet saw The Patented family look of disdain started by her gran Millie Bowyer in Helens Eyes , so thought better of some more cheek, The Bowyer Glare so called as it appeared only when they were getting irritated with someone.

When you got that you knew stop and pay attention ok or else.

It was a family joke loving but firm, Juliet on occaasion , Claire had laughed loudly had the same look occasionally .

Helen said "now when you hold it up to the light and gods near , he will shine his spirit through the crystals many facets and many Beautiful colours will appear , red, blue, yellow , colours

of the rainbow and dance around the room, that shows you he is there and loves you.

But when you see a bright pink heart light and it lights on one man's chest in the room, then it means Juliet darling that , he is your soulmate and the man you are destined to marry

And only him as god will have shown you him, your true soul mate .

Juliet's eyes lit up again and Helen smiled to herself and ruffled her hair , and with a turn she went back to her chores.

Juliet while still at the window smiled in remembrance of her beloved mother Helen, and gently caressed the Crystal heart which always hung on a string near her own heart always every day.

With that she herself turned and wiped a finger of dust from her nicknacks on the windowsill , laughing and saying as if mum could hear her "oops sorry mumsy bet im getting the Bowyer glare, ok il dust em " and happily walked to the kitchen to get her polish and dusters .

Juliet felt she had deserved a holiday to recharge her batteries , as her dad Ronald had taken his toll on her spirit , and she looked through the many books on the newly dusted coffee table,

She eventually saw one that seemed to stand out from the rest .

As if highlighted by unseen hands, so she picked it up and read aloud, "Edinburgh Scotland " ok she thought her eyes lighting up at the scenery on the cover .

"Great she murmured to herself , Mum n me always loved Scotland but we never went .

She always knew instinctively when something was right for her, so she booked it without haste

The telephonist on the other end of her phone sounded sweet and softly Scottish , "well dear how long weill ye be staying lassie "

Juliet replied "two weeks please "

The lady replied Och ok dear

Juliet is it" juliet replied "oh yes yes it is "

"weel my names Mary Macdonald "

" I wont be long Juliet Dear, ill be a wee while , just let me confirm the dates with my superior Crabbity Angus and giggled to herself .

Juliet laughed and heard Mary's feet shuffle quickly away.

After a while mary came back and confirmed the dates were ok

And all was booked .

The day of the trip came and Juliet excitedly got up with more bounce than usual and finished packing and ordered a taxi

Which quickly took her to the coach station.

The coach station was clean and fresh with a new coat of paint and extremely busy, bright coaches tooing ad froing .

Juliet got on the coach and it was a smooth comfortable trip all the way .

A long trip but the coach was large enough to stretch your legs, Juliet stretched her legs and yawned wearily which grew into an excited smile ,which seemed to energise her somehow as she smiled to spy a signpost in gaelic and English ,

Welcome To Edinburgh 2 miles .Heart of Scotland

Juliet could not stop herself bouncing in her seat and quietly trying to excitedly and ecstatically say " eeeeeeee fandabidozi look mum I made it"

She smiled contentedly and felt warm for first time that morning .

"one more stop and il be there He he "

At every stop shed Exclaim "neat " or "wowsers" at the many varied coach stops.

At one stop a kindly looking well worn old gent got on the coach, Juliet could see he was having difficulty with his baggage so she got up stiffly and walked to the door.

"can I help you Sir" she said,

The man replied OCH Lassie, Thank you very kindly " I got a Wee bit o Stiffness In me old Bones By the way.

" nothing that a wee dram of whisky woldna cure ", laughing to himself animatedly .

He sat down heavily with a plomp in the seat, he , sighed turning to Juliet , with a gleam in his eye.

She smiled and shifted in her seat , he laughed loudly , but with a trill to his voice .

"you no scared o me are ye lassie, ye didna have to be

im only an old bugger but im hairmless he laughed.

"now Who might ye be My fine bonny strapping looking lass " he said laughing.

Juliet Replied Nervously Juliet Angela Willis Sir, "why thankye for your name lass"

" I guess ye'll will be wanting to know mine too" there was something about this kindly old scot that put Juliet instantly at her ease, she was naturally timid usually but she felt herself get instantly comfortable in his Presence.

"yes please" she replied happily

"well" he carried on "ma names Douglas , Douglas Macdonald dear"

"im younger than Wee beastie Nessie , but older than ma teeth" he said with a chortle

"nice to meet You mr Macdonald " Juliet said and stuck out her hand timidly.

He grasped her hand and he his hand felt warm to the touch despite the coldness of the day.

He smiled warmly "and im thinking that Ye might be a Sassanach , "yes she said nervously, wondering why hed mentioned it, "OCH nae bother lass" he giggled im hairmless I can see ye squirming in your seat there, dinna fash yoursel sweetheart .

"For a sassanach you look ok " he said , "for a nice old scot You look ok too Mr Macdonald " Juliet replied with slightly less trepidation in her speech this time.

"im no Mr Macdonald , That's My Da Oh weel I am , but Im Douglas to my Friends Lass, And I think we might be friends in time ok"

"Ok Mr oops sorry Douglas" she laughed, and a friendship was forged between two weary travellers from opposite sides of the border.

Uniting the two in humorous laughter for the remainder of the journey to the hotel.

At journeys end the hotel, which was a beautifull old atmospheric place, with a touch of Scottish magic.

The two souls on the same journey tho started as strangers , ended up firm friends, Juliet was totally beguiled by Douglas's many tales of old Scotland and the many myths and

tales of Scotland from long long ago, with a few ghosts and banshees thrown in for good measure ,

The two got from the coach, Juliet helping Douglas once again.

As they got off, Douglas said to her "Juliet " " I stay here every year and they

always have a dinner dance for new year "HOGMANAY" would you like to come with me , and make an old man very happy"

She thought for a minute and said softly but surely "why not Douglas id love to and it would make a trainee wrinkley like me very happy too Thank you "

Douglas looked pensive for a minute and then Burst out Laughing , He Said "why you cheeky wee Besom, I like you Juliet "

"ive enjoyed our Blether together on the coach, im looking forward to tonight .

"I love you too Douglas you're a nice man, "thank you for making the trip a memorable one already and its not yet begun"

Douglas said "I have a feeling lass that this trip started many years before today with a thought ".

"aye " said Juliet With a cheeky twinkle in her eye.

Douglas winked and went into the hotel arm in arm with his new friend.

The next morning after checking in their respective rooms,

Juliet emerged with a yawn and a deep breath of the bracing Scottish air,

Douglas appeared at breakfast still slightly groggy from some late night whisky drinking , with old pals who always came , Jock, and Alexander .

"Hi Juliet meet my pals Jock and Alexander " this young lass has agreed to go to the new year dance with me , So what you think about that guys, Jock and Alexander exchanged pleasentries with Juliet and walked off to Breakfast Huddled together chortling and chatting .

The evening came and the place was festooned with Beautiful red tartan every where and white cotton.

And happy people chatting and drinking , Juliet brought a Dress from the shop in the hotel, a long red ankle length one, when she tried it the fear suddenly struck her "oh my goodness ive never worn anything remotely like this before , I wonder if I can pull it off tonight, hope Douglas wont be Disappointed none.

She trod carefully on the stairs her legs still a little stiff from the day before, There was Douglas At the Bottom , smiling like a Cheshire cat with the cream, he was Resplendent in full Scottish garb, Beautiful red tartan kilt, sporran, black waistcoat and jacket with

the rest, Even a small Dirk in his sock, a family heirloom passed down from father to son.

The haggis was piped in and ceremonial old words uttered , amongst other traditional things.

And a good evening was had by all , Juliet spent most of the evening dancing with Douglas and in total awe of the whole thing, every now and then looking round the room with eyes wide and twinkling with utter excitement.

but for once she was relaxed and comfortable, and where she even felt wanted and accepted, to be honest she did worry a little bit about whether some would not indeed accept her presence, as her aunt some years before had told her tall tales about her trips and

It all turned out to be nonsense , Juliet was relieved and happier than she had ever been in her life.

Apart from the times spent with her mum and sister of course ,

She could almost swear she felt her mum beside her egging her on too, which was doubly comforting.

She had the Beloved Quartz Crystal heart safely round her neck, nestling close to her heart as always.

Many remarked on it , she kept blushing as she felt silly telling of the way she had been given it, but everyone smiled and chatted easily with her as tho they'd known her all their life.

She wished they had, but then if ifs and ands were pots and pans,

Thought Juliet, and smiled at the memory of one of her mums old adages from her childhood onward .

She mingled with the many varied people in the early evening ,

And Douglas pulled her near, she wondered what he was up to, but she needn't had worried , he whispered something in her ear, then they walked over to a man who very similar in looks , was younger than Douglas , but as it turns out older than Juliet by 8 years.

He was as it transpires Douglas's nephew Graham Andrew Macdonald , his mum was Douglas's sister Mary , as it turns out is the very lady she talked to on the phone, Grahams Dad was indeed none other than Crabbity Angus , they owned the travel agents it seems she had phoned .

Graham said "it's a small world and getting smaller all the time huh" oh great thought Juliet he even got Douglas's sense of humour I love it and grinned a secret smile to herself.

She talked to Graham for hours on end, the time just flew by, Before long it was old lang syne , and the midnight count that for some reason Juliet Disliked , prob because she was always at home watching it on TV her dad talking loudly over the sound of the Tv.

But she didn't sing but more looked and watched fascinated by Graham Singing in his Broad Edinburgh accent , and then focusing on his Deep Blue Eyes , like sapphires , and with the same sparkle.

She was so lost in his Eyes , she didn't even notice , that everyone had started to count from ten to 1, and before she knew it , Hed closed in and grabbed her and Kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Wh What " she stammered unsteadily but not down to whisky as she had not drunk any that night,

She looked upward and almost went down for another different count , she felt like she had been KO'd by mike Tyson maybe .

As she almost went down for a swift hello with the red carpet, very pretty but she didn't want to see it that close .

Graham swiftly Caught Hold of her and amazingly righted her mid fall, smiling he said "do you think you've fallen for me, well not quite" and im sorry but I looked at you and decided on the spot, you needed a kiss .

When she recovered her wits or what was left of em anyway, she wanted to know Why he'd felt that he could presume to kiss her like that,

She went to retort one of her Witty remarks in huffy fashion , when she changed mid expression , and broke out in a Broad but shy grin, blushing beetroot red, much to her chagrin.

Inside her head she was having a word with herself, Oh God what did he just do, ooh but it was nice eeeee, What am I saying you daft pudden"

Ok she tried to sound very indignant but smiled like the cat with the cream when he turned to look at Douglas his uncle, who was looking at him with some disdain of his own, shaking his head and grumbling in gaelic low so no one could hear him.

Graham was Six feet two , and was taller than Juliet's 5 ft 4inches .

After ther moment passed and all the talk went to happy new year everyone.

Yeah thought Juliet , Happy New Ear , id have to Buy a ladder to reach those Lugs smirking cheekily as soon as the thought reached her mouth almost, but she quelled it .

But the evening passed pleasantly but Juliet Noticed That Graham Seemed to favour her more, but she was secretly pleased all the same.

But kept chastising herself for thinking those thoughts , but had them anyway , oh heck she thought happily getting drowsy as the night went on.

Before bedtime she knew almost all their was to know about this tall gentle soul and he was told all about her mum , her grouchy dad and her sister plus more, than shed bargained for telling him.

She drifted on cloud nine to her room and slept easily for first time in ages, no nightmares tonight dad she smirked and went to sleep, lost in the private cinema that was her human mind, spectator and viewer both .

She woke early 12 am a ungodly time to some , but to her it was a Beautiful time, sort of magic , just before the world wakes for a new Day.

Luckily the hotel waiter was able to get her a coffee as he was still up from the festivities from the night before.

She leant on the big sofa soft to the touch, and looked out the big ornate window, to the world ahead, it was dark which had always scared Juliet, but this morn it didn't .

She took of her crystal heart and held it up to the window, she said to herself "wonder if God Looks the same in Scotland" ok God wake up please"

She could clearly see the sun beginning to rise for the dawn of a new year.

She watched wide eyed as it rose higher and higher , with baited breath , when the suns rays hit the crystal head on, with a shout of glee , She giggled and her eyes were sparkling as much as the crystal itself , the colours swirled and danced around the room like a disco ball , everywhere filling every available space, she whirled around and around giggling , saying "you do only brighter maybe, Good morning to you God"

She still held the crystal up to the suns rays but turned her head as someone entered the room as she

heard what sounded like a Stifled laugh full of mirth .

As she did so the crystal changed its focus, and the rays she suddenly noticed had moved , hitting to her surprise Graham from the night before, and at that moment he had there on his chest , the most beautiful vibrant pink heart colour reflected right where his heart was, she looked closer and yes it was there just as mum had said it would be, my real soalmate she mused in her mind, ok mum and God I got it from here thanks, and smiled as she climbed down from the sofa and walked across the room to her fate , "if this be my fate" she said "then bring it on " and laughed, smiling to herself as she walked forward her smile matching his perfectly.

Her eyes locked on his , her heart beating in time with his beat for beat.

Safe in the arms of fate forever .

The End


End file.
